Christmas through the years
by littleliars
Summary: Un repaso a las navidades de Quinn & Rachel durante sus años juntas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier referencia/personaje de glee no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Christmas through the years_**

Por primera vez en 18 años Rachel iba a pasar la Navidad sola, bueno, no sola pero si sin su familia y en una ciudad casi desconocida para ella, en la que vivía desde hacía solo unos meses. Pero extrañamente no le molestaba tanto como había imaginado en un principio. Santa ya no venía durante la noche mientras dormía, sus padres directamente le daban el regalo estipulado antes de desearle buenas noches e irse a la cama, también había dejado de ser sorpresa porque días antes de comprarlo ellos le preguntaban que quería y eso mismo tenía. Nada era como cuando era niña y deseaba que llegara la mañana de navidad para abrir sus regalos y descubrir que le había traído ese señor de barba blanca y traje rojo tan simpático. Y de todas formas en casa siempre se celebraba con más entusiasmo Hanukkah que Navidad. Pero ninguno de esos motivos era el que le había llevado a quedarse en Nueva York en lugar de volver a casa.

La culpable tenia nombre y apellidos, Lucy Quinn Fabray. O como repetía mentalmente cada vez que la veía, su novia. Si, si, Quinn Fabray ex jefa de animadoras era su chica, ni ella misma se lo creía a veces. Era raro y no porque fuera una chica, nunca le gustó cerrarse puertas y estaba completamente segura de poder enamorarse de un chico o una chica pero nunca imaginó que su primera chica sería la rubia que la torturaba en la adolescencia. Mucho menos fue capaz de predecir que Quinn lo haría de ella, aunque técnicamente nunca le había dicho que estuviera enamorada o que la quería, pero cada vez que la miraba podía sentirlo y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Su relación era algo reciente a pesar de que la química y la tensión siempre había estado ahí, y con la rubia en New Haven y ella en Nueva York verse eran solo un par de horas de viaje en tren. Por lo que casi todos los fines de semana de los últimos cinco meses se habían visto, excepto aquellos en los que los padres de la morena viajaban a la gran ciudad para visitarla y comprobar que su hija seguía en perfectas condiciones. Quinn no quería molestar cuando eran solo amigas durante los meses de verano que ambas pasaron en respectivas ciudades para adaptarse, y desde que los dos últimos meses su relación era algo más, en la única visita de la pareja, casualmente tenía mucho que estudiar. Semanas después le confesó, bajo presión, que no estaba preparada para enfrentar a sus padres y Rachel lo aceptó. Igual que aceptó pasar las Navidades juntas cuando su chica se lo propuso ilusionada, aunque Rachel no tenía claro si era por estar con ella o por pasarlas en la ciudad. Quinn quería visitar el enorme árbol de Rockefeller Center y patinar en la pista de hielo bajo el, pasear por las calles iluminas e impregnadas del espíritu navideño, ver Central Park cubierto de nieve, Times Square… había tantas cosas que hacer y todas tan típicas de turistas que hacia dudar a la morena pero si Quinn quería…. Iba a ser una semana muy intensa empezando por esa noche.

¨ ¡Estoy lista! ¿Por qué no estas lista? ¨ Preguntó Quinn apareciendo de la nada en el salón donde Rachel descansaba cómodamente en el sofá. Casi parecía enfadada o molesta, pero era difícil para la diva asegurarlo puesto que su chica apenas dejaba ver su cara. Entre el gorro de lana que tan bien le quedaba, el abrigo y la gigantesca bufanda que cubría su cuello y parte de su cara, era imposible reconocerla.

¨ Estoy lista¨ Aseguró la morena conteniendo la risa para no molestarla. Si no fuese porque estaba preciosa seria hasta ridículo verla vestida así. ¿Había mencionado el par de guantes en cada mano, las botas y los dos pantalones que llevaba puestos? Pues todo eso hacía de Quinn casi una bolita de nieve, como un muñeco en cuanto salieran a la calle y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

¨ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes salir así! ¨ Gritó alarmada. ¨ Te vas a congelar ahí fuera¨ Añadió poniendo pucheros. La primera vez que lo hizo quiso convencerla para ir al Museo metropolitano de arte, y después de reírse por más de cinco minutos por la actitud infantil de su entonces amiga, fueron al museo. Horas y horas de aburridas obras de arte, pero a cambio las dos noches que Quinn pasó en la ciudad la arrastró hasta Broadway para ver musicales. La segunda vez fue para suplicar por volver al apartamento después de una noche de fiesta con los pocos amigos de la morena en la ciudad, y no sabe muy bien si por el alcohol o por su actitud de nuevo, que acabó robándole un beso. Beso que dio paso a muchos más durante esos dos meses.

¨ Llevo el abrigo ¿Qué más quieres que me ponga? ¨ Quinn movió sus manos sin decir una palabra. ¨ Quinn que tu tengas las manos siempre congeladas no significa que yo también, no voy a ponerme guantes. No hace tanto frio ¨

¨ Como quieras¨ La rubia no deseaba pelear. ¨ Y no tengo las manos congeladas, tú las tienes demasiado calientes¨

¨ Solo cuando tu estas aquí¨ Habló sin pensar sonrojándose bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su chica. Ninguna fue capaz de decir nada más durante un tiempo porque ninguna sabía muy bien que decir. Después de dos meses viéndose solo los fines de semana, aunque hablando casi a diario, su relación estaba en un punto en el que habían hecho casi de todo, caricias, besos, roces nada inocentes, pero nunca iban más allá de quedarse en ropa interior y muy, muy excitadas. Siempre había algo o alguien que las interrumpía, o ellas mismas se impedían dar el siguiente paso. Rachel esperaba en silencio que en aquellos días completamente a solas en su apartamento acabara la tortura que era no poder terminan nunca lo que empezaban. Y nadie más que ella sabía lo tortuoso que era tener a Quinn casi desnuda entre sus piernas y no poder hacer nada.

¨ Estas babeando¨ Rachel se burló de ella al verla con la boca ligeramente abierta a los pies del enorme árbol iluminado. Le había costado un poco tener la confianza suficiente para burlarse de ella pero ahora que la tenía, era una de sus cosas favoritas.

¨ ¡Que dices! Eso es mentira¨ Quinn protestó frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba que se burlara de ella, Rachel lo sabía pero también sabía que con una sonrisa su novia no le diría nada.

Patinaron, se cayeron y rieron durante una hora, y poco a poco la gente fue abandonando la pista, era tarde y en solo diez minutos cerrarían, pero Quinn insistió tanto en ir justo esa noche que no pudo decir que no. Y solo por ver la risa constante de la rubia adornando sus labios merecía la pena aguantar el frio y la ligera nevada. Si, debería haber hecho caso a la rubia y haberse abrigado más pero nunca lo iba a reconocer.

¨ Estas helada¨ Quinn no tuvo ni que preguntar para darse cuenta del frio que estaba pasando. A veces asustaba lo mucho que la conocía.

¨ No es nada. Aun tienes 10 minutos para patinar, no te entretengas¨ Ella ya estaba parada en una de las esquinas desde hacía algunos minutos, estaba cansada y tenía frio pero no quería estropear la noche de su chica.

Quinn ignoró sus palabras más no a ella y patinó hasta quedar justo delante, frenando en el último momento haciendo que Rachel cerrara los ojos temiendo el inminente choque. El mismo nunca ocurrió y al abrir los ojos descubrió a su novia bajando la cremallera de su abrigo sin dejar de sonreír.

¨ No quiero tu abrigo¨ Rachel se apresuró en hablar para evitar que se lo quitara.

¨ ¿Quién dice que te lo voy a dar? No estoy tan loca… y no me gustas tanto ¨ Apuntilló guiñándole un ojo. Después tomo su manos y la obligó a meterlas bajo el abrigo rodeando su cuerpo, quedando así las dos abrazadas y cubiertas por la prenda.  
¨ ¿Mejor? ¨ Rachel asintió dejándose arrastrar por Quinn al centro de la pista.

Ya estaban solas y el reloj indicaba que solo tenían cinco minutos más. Rachel hubiera deseado que fuesen muchos más, toda la noche incluso. Quinn parecía tan…feliz, que solo deseaba que esa sensación durase en ella para siempre.

¨Me encanta la navidad¨

¨ Eso parece¨ Rachel susurró imitándola a ella. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra, no hacía falta hablar más alto.

¨ ¿Sabes por qué? ¨

¨ ¿Por qué? ¨ Preguntó sabiendo que si no lo hacía nunca lo sabría.

¨ Porque todo el mundo parece olvidar el resto del año por muy malo que haya sido. Cuando era niña era la única época en la que mi familia parecía una familia de verdad. Sin peleas, sin gritos, sin mis padres borrachos… hasta mi hermana era capaz de sentarse y decorar el árbol y la casa con nosotros, o hacer galletas ¨

¨ Eso es…¨

¨Triste, lo sé. Pero era así cada año y a mí me gustaba¨

¨ ¿Recuerdas como se hacen las galletas? ¨ Rachel la sintió asentir contra su frente.  
¨ Podemos hacerlas cuando estemos en casa, si quieres¨ Volvió a sentir como su chica afirmaba, esta vez acompañada por una sonrisa.

¨ Rachel¨

¨ Mhm? ¨ Murmuró con el ceño fruncido al verla alejar su frente. Se relajó al ver que solo era para poder mirarla.

¨ Te quiero¨

¨ Te quiero Quinn¨ Suspiró aliviada y después la beso con dulzura. Apenas un roce de sus labios, casi como el primero que se dieron siendo amabas conscientes de lo que hacían, con cierta timidez pero un beso cálido y seguro, lleno de promesas no dichas y sentimientos puros y nobles.

Esa noche hicieron mucho más que galletas, jugaron mientras las hacían llenando todo de harina, se besaron, hablaron, volvieron a besarse y continuaron haciéndolo mientras veían ´Pesadilla antes de Navidad´, y una vez más cuando estaban en la cama y una fina camiseta cubría el cuerpo de la morena y nada , salvo su ropa interior, el de la rubia.

¨Rach… Rachel esp… ¨

¨Quinn¨ Rachel se detuvo pero no para dejarla hablar sino para bajar a su cuello, la clavícula y cuanta piel pudiera tocar con sus labios. Era adicta al sabor de su piel ¨ Por favor, por favor…si paramos ahora voy a morir por combustión instantánea o algo así¨

¨ Combustión espontánea¨ Corrigió la rubia casi riendo.

¨ ¿Qué más da? Solo sé que me voy a morir si paramos ahora¨

¨ No quiero parar¨ Rachel lo dudó y la rubia tuvo que besarla casi con agresividad para demostrárselo. ¨ No quiero ¨ Repitió y ella asintió sin palabras. ¨Pero no puedo esperar para darte tu regalo de navidad¨

¨ ¿Ahora?¨ Quinn asintió antes salir corriendo de la habitación hasta sus maletas, que seguían en mitad del salón donde las había dejado esa tarde al llegar, y volvió con un pequeño y perfectamente envuelto paquete.

¨También me gusta la navidad por los regalos¨ Dijo cuando volvió entregándole su regalo a la morena. Ésta giro los ojos porque ¿a quién no le gustan? Y sin esperar rasgo el papel navideño dejando al descubierto una caja roja con un lazo en el mismo color, y dentro de ella un fino y elegante colgante con dos notas musicales en el.

¨ Es… me encanta ¿Me lo pones? ¨ Pidió inmediatamente con una gran sonrisa. Quinn no le hizo esperar y tomando la cadenita entre sus manos se la colocó.

¨ ¿De verdad te gusta? No es gran cosa ¨ Menosprecio el regalo encogiéndose de hombros. ¨ Pero lo vi y me acordé de ti…supuse que sería un buen regalo¨

¨ Te quiero¨ Dijo Rachel por segunda vez en el día. No había nada mejor que decir. Le gustaba, claro que sí, podía no ser el regalo más caro pero tampoco hacía falta, era de Quinn, era un detalle precioso y eso bastaba.

¨ Ahora podemos seguir con lo que estábamos¨ Quinn murmuró con media sonrisa a la vez que gateaba sobre la cama hasta colocarse sobre la morena y empezar a besar su cuello.

¨ ¿No quieres tu regalo? ¨

¨Lo tengo justo delante… o debajo más bien¨ Aclaró sonriendo. Rachel la imitó y Quinn tomo eso como una invitación a seguir adelante. Pero un nuevo beso se vio interrumpido por las palabras de la diva insistiendo en el regalo.

¨Lo tengo en el armario¨ Rachel señaló a un lado amagando con levantarse, algo imposible con Quinn encima.

¨Mañana Rachel¨

¨ Pero… ¨ Quinn la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y Rachel no vio mejor oportunidad para jugar, aprovechando el descuido de su chica para morder en el.

¨ ¡Auch! ¨ Se quejó. ¨ Eso te va a costar caro¨

¨ Mañana ¨ Susurró Rachel con media sonrisa que enloqueció a la rubia. Tenían mañana y el resto de la semana para hacer muchas cosas y descubrir otras tantas sobre la otra. Una semana para reír, pelear, aprender y sobre todo, para amarse. Navidad no iba a ser tan mala después de todo.

* * *

_Lo primero de todo Feliz Navidad a todos y todas! Espero que estáis pasando unas bonitas y felices fiestas xD ,a quienes las celebréis jeje) y sino pues felices días también jeje_

_El titulo de esta historia creo que dice bastante pero bueno, es un pequeño fragmento de las navidades juntas de esta parejita, así que esto tendrá varios capitulo que iré publicando en estos días. Aviso, por las dudas, que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra que escribo. _

_Si hay algún error (que seguro que si) me disculpo pero no he tenido tiempo de repasarlo. _  
_Nada mas, feliz día de nuevo y ojala os guste. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier referencia/personaje de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn alisó una vez más su vestido y suspiró mirando la puerta de madera frente a sus ojos, en concreto al gran adorno navideño que colgaba justo en el centro de la misma. La discreción no parecía ser algo común en los Berry. Si, se encontraba en Lima, en la casa de Rachel, bueno de sus padres, y todo porque su novia la había engañado para ir allí en su segunda navidad juntas. ¿Cómo? Invitándola a pasar las fiestas con su familia durante el sexo, y por supuesto dijo que si ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? En esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad ¿Quién puede? Y allí estaba, en Lima, nerviosa por conocer a los padres de su novia y ansiosa por volver a verla después de casi un mes sin hacerlo. Suspiró por última vez y cuando iba a llamar por fin, la puerta se abrió.

¨ Hey¨ Por suerte fue Rachel quien salió y no uno de sus padres pensó la rubia.

¨ Hey¨ Saludó Quinn con una tímida sonrisa, adorable e irresistible para Rachel. Tanto que dio un paso más cerca de ella para poder besarla y saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios.

¨ Te echaba de menos¨ Dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo. ¨ ¡Vamos! Mis padres están deseando conocerte¨ En ese momento Quinn recordó porque estaba ahí, porque iba a estarlo las dos próximas semanas. ¨ ¿Estas bien? Estas pálida¨ Se preocupó acariciando su mejilla.

¨ Estoy… bien¨

¨ Solo son mis padres, Quinn ¨

¨ Lo sé¨ Dijo sin moverse de la entrada. Quinn había dejado de estar nerviosa para estar asustada. Esos hombres sabían todo lo que en el pasado hizo contra su hija y nadie recibiría bien a alguien capaz de hacer las cosas que ella hizo ¿no? Y aunque Rachel le repitiera infinitas veces que ambos estaban bien con su relación, ella siempre tendría sus dudas.

No hubo tiempo para Rachel de preguntar si se arrepentía de estar ahí o para Quinn de pensar en una respuesta.

¨ Cariño, tu padre necesita ayu… ¨ Hiram dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató de la compañía de su hija.

¨ Papa, esta es Quinn¨ La presentó con una sonrisa deslumbrante de felicidad y destellos de orgullo.

¨ Encantado de tenerte con nosotros, Quinn¨ Saludó cordialmente. Quinn no reaccionó. No hasta que Rachel le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro a la rubia para que reacciona

¨ Gracias por invitarme, señor Berry. Es un placer conocerlo¨ Fue tan cortés que la morena no pudo contener una leve risita. Quinn y su padre desaprobaron su actitud con una sola mirada.

¨ ¿Qué decías de papa?¨ Preguntó la morena para solventar el tenso silencio.

¨ ¡Oh, sí! No encuentra sus gorros especiales de navidad. Dice que tú los guardaste la última vez¨

¨ ¡Ni siquiera estuve aquí en navidad el año pasado papa! ¨ Rachel entró en la casa gritando para que el hombre la escuchara. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar a los oídos de la morena y el resto de personas allí.

¨ ¡No me lo recuerdes, hija. Eso rompió mi corazón! ¨ Quinn no supo si era algún tipo de broma o no, pero se sintió un poco culpable. Rachel no había vuelto a casa por ella después de todo. Hiram negó con la cabeza dando por imposible a esos dos y sintiéndose un poco mal por la joven rubia a su lado después de ver la culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro.

¨No le hagas caso. En cuanto el pavo estuvo en la mesa ni se acordó que tenía una hija¨ Animó a Quinn. Temía que la pobre chica no sobreviviera a aquella noche y su hija decidiera acabar tanto con su vida como con la de su marido, tal y como les había amenazado.

Quinn saludó a Leroy nada más entrar e inmediatamente éste desapareció en la cocina, algo de un pavo a punto de quemarse o algo así había murmurado. Su marido le siguió dejándola solas.

¨ ¿Pavo? ¨ Preguntó Quinn casi divertida por el ajetreo. Rachel se encogió de hombros.

¨ Papa se niega a renunciar a la carne y mucho menos en navidad. Dice que si no hay pavo no es navidad¨

¨ ¿Y no te importa?¨

¨ Normalmente lo haría pero ya se priva de comer carne el resto de veces que vengo de visita. Hoy está permitido¨ Sonrió ladeando la cabeza. ¨ ¿Más tranquila?¨

¨ Un poco¨ Asintió avergonzada.

¨ Menos mal. Después de pasarte cinco minutos en la puerta sin decidirte a llamar, pensé que te irías ¨

¨ Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar, Rach¨ Quinn fue tan sincera que sorprendió a su chica. ¨ ¿Qué era todo eso de los gorros especiales?¨

¨ Nada. Una tontería¨ Dijo sintiéndose ahora ella avergonzada.

¨ Rachel¨

¨Mmm… es algo que hacemos desde que era una niña. Papa tiene estos ridículos gorros de navidad que guarda año tras año y nos obliga a ponérnoslos para la cena¨ Explicó desviando su mirada. Quinn solo pudo seguirla hasta ver que sus ojos estaban enfocados en una fotografía sobre la chimenea en la que aparecía Rachel con sus padres y los famosos gorritos.

¨ Es…gracioso¨ Sonrió. ¨ Y adorable¨ Añadió antes de que Rachel le reprendiera.

¨ ¿Tú crees? ¨ Quinn asintió conteniendo la risa. ¨ ¡Qué bien! Adivina quién va a estrenar gorro esta noche¨ Dijo siendo su turno para reír. Ella estaba acostumbrada pero para Quinn, aquello iba a ser realmente vergonzoso.

¨ ¡No!¨

¨ Si¨ Rio por el gesto preocupado de la rubia. Después lo pensó mejor. ¨ En realidad no tienes que usarlo si no quieres Quinn¨ La tranquilizó.

¨ ¿De verdad?¨

¨ De verdad¨ Le aseguró colocándose el suyo. Quinn sonrió al verla con la prenda en su cabeza y no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, extendió su mano hacia ella para recoger el gorro con su nombre. Rachel se lo entregó inmediatamente saltando a sus brazos y ella rodo los ojos sin que la viera.

Quinn y Rachel prepararon la mesa, Hiram y Leroy se hicieron cargo de la comida y en poco tiempo los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de un montón de comida. Quinn estaba segura de que mucha más de la que iban a comer. Cuando la cena dio inicio, Leroy fue el primero en dirigirse a la rubia.

¨ Y bien señorita Fabray ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija? ¨ Dijo lo más serio que pudo haciendo que Quinn se atragantara con la comida y empezara a toser.

¨ ¡Papa! Habías prometido no hacerlo¨ Rachel reprochó la actitud de su padre. El hombre solo rio. ¨ No le hagas caso Quinn, está bromeando¨ Susurró mirando con desaprobación a su padre mientras frotaba la espalda de su chica.

¨ Bienvenida a la familia, Quinn¨ Leroy alzó su coma mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

¨ Gracias señor Berry¨

¨Oh, cariño. El señor Berry es mi marido, a mi puedes llamarme Leroy¨ Habló relajado y divertido con toda la situación.

Quinn no se equivocaba al pensar que sobraría comida, mucha en realidad, y era una pena o eso pensaba hasta la morena borró cualquier preocupación de su mente al contarle que todos los años sus padres hacían comida de sobra para después poder llevarla al comedor social. Confesión que hizo a Rachel ganar un corto y dulce beso, mucho más de lo que había conseguido en toda la noche con su chica, porque con sus padres delante ni siquiera se había atrevido a sostener su mano.

¨ ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación cuando terminemos aquí? ¨ Se le insinuó la morena dejando otro plato limpio a su lado para que Quinn pudiera secarlo.

¨ ¡Rachel!¨ Quinn le reprendió más alto de lo deseado.

¨ ¿Ocurre algo?¨

¨ ¡Nada, papa! ¨ Gritó a la pregunta de su padre conteniendo la risa. Quinn agradeció en silencio que ninguno de los dos hombres entrara en ese momento o su cara se habría puesto mucho más roja de lo que ya estaba. ¨ ¿Quieres o no? ¨ Volvió a insistir.

¨ No¨

¨ ¿Por qué?¨

¨ Tus padres están justo ahí¨ Señaló hacia el salón con la cabeza como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

¨ ¿Y vamos a estar dos semanas sin… ¨

¨ ¡Para! Te van a oír¨ Quinn le tapó la boca para que no hablara más. Segundos después la apartó quejándose. ¨ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me muerdes? ¨

¨ No me dejabas hablar¨ Justificó su travesura. ¨ Y no nos oyen, están viendo la tele¨

¨ ¡En realidad lo oímos todo! ¨ Gritó Leroy avergonzando a Quinn. Rachel no pudo aguantar la risa.

¨ Te odio¨

¨Me quieres¨ Contrarrestó robándole un beso.

Era pasada la media noche cuando otra tradición navideña de la familia Berry llegaba casi a su fin con Rachel acurrucada en los brazos de su novia. Después de los primeros diez minutos de película y con Quinn muy alejada de ella, Rachel no pudo resistirse a ponerse en pie y, alejándose de sus padres, sentarse en sus piernas. ¨ No dejan de murmurar¨ Se excusó señalando a los dos hombres que parecían ajenos a ellas. Quinn se aseguró de que así era y entonces besando su hombro con delicadeza la rodeo por la cintura relajándose solo un poco. Solo hasta que los créditos finales comenzaron a aparecer y la vista de los padres de su novia se posó en ellas. Aunque por sus sonrisas no parecían molestos por la íntima posición que su hija y ella compartían. Es más, se pusieron en pie y se despidieron de ellas deseándoles buenas noches y feliz navidad como si tenerlas allí y en aquella posición fuese algo común.

¨ No ha estado tan mal ¿no crees? ¨

¨ Ha sido perfecto¨ Sonrió para tranquilizar a su chica. Puede que no lo dijera pero ella sabía que había estado nerviosa por la cena y el encuentro, era importante que sus padres la aceptaran.

¨ ¿Quieres ir a la cama ahora?¨ Murmuró Rachel con su cuello haciéndola estremecer. ¨Para dormir, lo prometo¨ Añadió separándose antes de que su chica le regañara. Por su sonrisa Quinn sabía que no era esa su intención.

¨ Si se te ocurre tocarme cuando estemos en la cama, vuelves al sofá¨ Le advirtió dejándose llevar de la mano escaleras arriba. Nada más entrar en la habitación Rachel sorprendió a la rubia con un profundo beso, seguido de otros más cortos y juguetones.

¨ Todavía no estamos en la cama¨ Se adelantó a la reprimenda de su novia con una sonrisa traviesa casi irresistible para Quinn, pero no iba a hacer nada con los padres de su novia durmiendo pared con pared. Y si Rachel seguía insistiendo esas dos semanas, iba a necesitar muchas duchas frías.

* * *

_Segundo año juntas, segunda Navidad! _  
_Gracias por leer._

_xD._


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier referencia/personaje de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cada año esperaba la Navidad con ansias y emoción, era la única oportunidad que tenía para convivir con Quinn, que ella fuera lo primero que viera al despertar y lo último al ir a la cama. De reírse de las rarezas de su novia, de su extraño gusto musical y sobre todo de disfrutar de su compañía. El resto del año, incluso en verano, solo tenían los fines de semana y dado que la rubia se encontraba en su último año en la universidad, a veces ni eso. Pero este año la tan esperada festividad era diferente.

Su tercer año juntas no fue un camino de rosas y la Navidad no estuvo llena de risas, regalos y diversión, pero sí de malas caras, gritos y reproches. Trataron de disimular durante la comida el día de navidad porque esta vez eran los padres de la morena quienes se trasladaban hasta Nueva York para celebrarlo, ya que ellas les visitaron para acción de gracias. Y casi consiguieron pasar el día en paz.

¨ ¿Vas a seguir con esa cara todo el día? Se van a dar cuenta¨ Quinn siguió a su novia hasta la habitación para reprocharle su actitud.

¨ Así ¿Cómo? No he dicho nada ¨

¨ ¡Exacto! Tus padres no dejan de preguntarte por el musical y tú les contestas con evasivas o ni siquiera lo haces¨ La rubia empezaba a desesperarse.

¨ ¡Son mis padres, no los tuyos! Que más te da¨

¨ ¡¿Sabes qué?! Tienes razón, haz lo que te dé la gana, como siempre¨

¨ ¿No es lo que tú haces? Si Quinn quiere algo hay que hacerlo, sea lo que sea, porque lo quieres tu ¿verdad? ¨

¨ ¡Basta ya Rachel! No he dicho que no, pero ahora no es un buen momento, tenemos solo 21 años y ni siquiera hemos acabado de estudiar, además con el musical y las clases casi no tienes tiempo para nada¨

¨ ¡Ni se te ocurra! No me culpes a mí, eres tú la que no quiere¨ Rachel estalló acercándose y señalándola con el dedo. Era cierto que apenas disponía de tiempo pero eso podía cambiar.

¨ No quiero buscar culpables solo…¨

¨ Da igual¨ La diva interrumpió lo que fuera a decirle, no quería escuchar por enésima vez las razones por las que no podían tener un bebe. ¨ Sera mejor que volvamos, mis padres deben estar preguntándose donde nos metemos¨

Rachel salió por delante dejando a una Quinn cada vez más hundida. Su chica no quería entrar en razón con el asunto del bebe y cada vez se arrepentía más de haberse ofrecido a cuidar al bebe de su vecina meses atrás en New Haven, ahí había empezado todo. Meses de discusiones graves y otras peleas estúpidas, fines de semana sin verse por cualquier excusa menos el motivo real y pocos momentos buenos para recordar. Aquella Navidad no estaba entre esos pocos momentos. No toda ella al menos.

¨ ¿Qué ocurre? ¨ Quinn tuvo que preguntar al llegar minutos después que Rachel y encontrar a la familia Berry al completo de pie junto a la puerta.

¨ Tenemos que irnos ya¨ Habló Hiram mirando amenazante a su hija.

¨ Si, debemos pasar por el hotel para recoger las maletas y después ir al aeropuerto¨ Añadió Leroy sonriendo a la rubia.

¨ Mentira. Se van porque nos han oído discutir¨ Rachel desacreditó a sus padres molesta por todo y nada. Estaba molesta por la actitud de Quinn, la de sus padres y la suya propia, y estaba furiosa consigo misma por estar pasando las peores navidades en los últimos años aun sabiendo que era la época favorita de su chica.

¨ Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos¨ Insistió Hiram ante el mutismo del resto. ¨ No seas cabezota y escucha¨ Recomendó a su hija despidiéndola con un abrazo.

¨ Os llamaremos cuando estemos en Lima ¨ Fue el turno de Leroy para despedirse. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban solas y en silencio.

Rachel podía ver en su cara lo que la rubia debía estar pensando, lo mismo que se le venía a la cabeza cada vez que discutían, el matrimonio de su padres y las continuas discusiones en casa cuando era una niña. Quinn le había repetido miles de veces que no quería eso, no quería una vida llena de peleas y gritos, reproches y sonrisas fingidas delante de la gente. ´Para tener eso, mejor no tener nada´ le había dicho una noche de confesión. Una de las tantas que tenían y las mantenía hasta la madrugada despiertas y colgadas al teléfono.

¨ Voy a dar una vuelta¨ Anunció Quinn incapaz de aguantar la tensión y el gesto culpable en el rostro de Rachel. No quería que se sintiera culpable, solo que la entendiera.

¨Quinn ¨ Rachel quiso detenerla pero cuando la rubia la miró ella se quedó en blanco, sin saber que decir o hacer para retener a su chica.

¨ Vuelvo en una hora¨

Rachel no sabía lo que se sentía cuando te clavaban una estaca en el corazón pero debía ser algo parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Dolor, impotencia por no poder hacer nada ya y la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba lento y no había manera de detenerlo para deshacer lo hecho. Aunque si lo pensaba siempre se podía hacer algo.

Si te clavan una estaca, la arrancas y mueres desangrada con rapidez, pero en este caso ella no quería arrancarse a Quinn del corazón, al contrario, quería que su chica regresara y para eso tenía que empezar por cambiar algunas cosas.

Empezando por la decoración de su casa. Siempre esperaba a que Quinn llegara para poner el árbol y demás adornos navideños. Había sido así el primer año juntas cuando la rubia la visitó el fin de semana anterior a las fiestas y la obligó a salir en busca de un enorme árbol para ponerlo en su salón. O el año anterior cuando Quinn se presentó en en la estación un veinticuatro de diciembre con un gorro rojo igual al de santa y un pequeño arbolito porque en el tren no podía traer uno más grande. Pero el tercer año juntas no estaba para arbolitos ni espíritu navideño, Rachel no había puesto ningún adorno y si su novia lo había notado, tampoco dijo nada. Eso tenía que cambiar.

Una hora no fue tal, sino un poco más y aunque la morena estaba ansiosa lo agradeció, eso le dio tiempo para hacer todo lo que quería. Intentando encontrar un árbol, algo casi imposible un veinticinco de diciembre y Rachel Berry no solía darse por vencida pero ese día no tuvo más remedio, volviendo a casa para buscar entre un montón de trastos el pequeño árbol que Quinn había llevado el año anterior y que aún conservaba. Era tan pequeño que había que mirarlo dos veces para asegurarse que era por navidad y no simple decoración de la casa pero eso tenía que valer. Las luces, los calcetines rojos con sus respectivos nombres, su jersey con un estampado de Rudolf, el olor a galletas recién horneadas y al muérdago de la entrada tendrían que hacer el resto.

Casi dos horas más tarde Rachel estaba nerviosa al escuchar el sonido de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta. La vio entrar con la cabeza gacha pero algo, Rachel estaba convencida que el olor a galletas, le hizo alzar la vista y a sus ojos enrojecidos le acompañaba una enorme sonrisa. Probablemente había llorado y la morena lo lamentaba, pero no tenía tiempo que perder y antes de que Quinn pudiera decir nada se colocó bajo el muérdago junto a ella y la beso.

¨ ¿Y eso? ¨

¨ El muérdago¨ Rachel señaló sobre sus cabezas. La rama parecía haber pasado desapercibida para su chica.

¨ ¿Qué es todo esto Rachel?¨ Por un momento la diva temió que a Quinn no le gustara pero si fuese así no estaría sonriendo ¿no?

¨ A la casa le faltaba un toque navideño¨ Quinn se mostró reticente pero ella no iba a rendirse. ¨ ¿Quieres una galleta? ¨ Le ofreció recogiendo la bandeja de la mesa del salón, donde ya no había ni rastro de la comida que habían tenido con sus padres. ¨Están un poco quemadas pero si se lo quitas se pueden comer¨ Aseguró con su mejor sonrisa, y se transformó en una carcajada cuando escuchó a Quinn reír como hacía meses no la escuchaba.

¨Todos los años te pasa igual Rach, las pones en el horno y luego se te olvidan¨ Negó mordiendo una a pesar del pequeño descuido de su chica.

¨He tenido que salir a buscar un árbol y después de volver sin nada porque la gente ha decidido no trabajar hoy, he buscado el del año pasado y el resto de cosas, no todo puede salirme bien¨ Aceptó su error dejando claro que había estado ocupada.

¨ ¿Por qué?¨

¨ Porque no soy perfecta¨ Dijo haciendo a su chica poner los ojos en blanco. Eso era algo que ya sabía. ¨ Sé que esta navidad no está siendo perfecta pero aún tenemos seis horas para que cambie. Algunas más si fingimos que el día de navidad no acaba hasta que nos acostemos¨ Sonrió esperando conseguir lo mismo de Quinn. Así fue.

¨Mira Rachel, no digo que no quiera tener hijos pero ahora mismo no podemos ¨ Habló poniéndose seria para acabar cuanto antes con lo que de verdad estaba estropeando aquellos días. ¨ Tu estas con las clases y el musical. Yo tengo mi trabajo y mis clases también, y un niño requiere tiempo y cuidados que ahora mismo no podríamos darle, por no hablar de los gastos económicos que supone y te recuerdo que trabajo por un salario mínimo¨

¨Lo sé¨ Rachel admitió la verdad por fin. Tenía todo eso muy claro casi desde el principio pero después de la primera negativa rotunda de su novia, por alguna razón, fue incapaz de dar marcha atrás con su idea. Que Quinn dijera que no cuando le habló de su deseo de ser madre fue como un jarro de agua fría, y eso unido al poco tiempo que pasaban juntas, que sus conversaciones telefónicas eran cada vez más frías y lo mucho que parecía costarle decirle ´te quiero´ los últimos meses, le hizo temer que Quinn se alejara de ella.

¨ Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué insistes? ¨ Rachel se encogió de hombros pero Quinn sabía que había algo más. ¨ Rachel ¿Qué pasa?¨ Preguntó sentándose a su lado cobijándola entre sus brazos.

¨No sé Quinn. Siento que nos estamos alejando y me asusta porque te quiero y no quiero perderte¨ La morena se sinceró.

¨Mi amor¨ Quinn susurró haciendo que la mirara. ¨ Te quiero, te adoro, y no pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que me eches¨ Bromeó para sacarle una sonrisa. No quería verla triste y menos en navidad.

¨ Hacia un mes que no me decías ´te quiero´ ¨ A Quinn le cambio el gesto de su cara, y pensándolo un segundo o quizá dos, Rachel tenía razón.

¨Lo siento¨ Se disculpó sinceramente. A veces llegaba tan tarde después de un largo día en la universidad o del trabajo que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dormir, y Rachel había estado sufriendo sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¨Siento haber estado tan despistada estos meses. Tendrías que haberme dicho algo¨

¨ No quería agobiarte ni ser muy pesada¨

¨ No me importa que seas pesada¨ Quinn se burló ganándose un golpe en el estómago.

¨ Te lo mereces¨

¨ Puede¨ Se rehusó a darle la razón pero sonrió robándole un corto beso.

¨ ¿Estamos bien?¨ Quiso saber la diva mientras se acurrucaba con ella en el sofá.

¨Lo vamos a estar¨ Quinn fue tan rotunda que a Rachel no le quedó otra que creer en lo que su novia le decía.

* * *

_Una navidad más ¡La tercera! Y no todas podían ir bien jeje En uno de los comentarios me preguntáis cuantos capítulos va a tener esta historia, pues de momento tengo 6 escritos pero quiero escribir uno o dos mas para completarla tal y como la pensé en un principio, así que será capítulos en total. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar.  
Saludos xD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier personaje/ referencia a Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

A sus 22 años deciden tener una navidad algo diferente y cambiar Nueva York por Los Ángeles en lugar de Lima. Después de años con una relación a distancia, las cosas son diferentes. Quinn por fin dio el paso de mudarse a la gran manzana solo unos meses después de acabar sus estudios. El traslado le llevo casi todo el verano, así que solo llevaban viviendo juntas oficialmente unos meses, y para celebrarlo que mejor que una semana alejadas del bullicio de la ciudad en aquellas fechas.

En Los Ángeles las esperaban Santana y Britt, y es ésta última quien las recibió con mayor entusiasmo, saltando a sus brazos, riendo y hablando de todo lo que iban a hacer en tiempo record. Santana les saludó con un simple  
´Hey´ bastante desinteresado, y Quinn casi juró que lo había estado ensayando durante el último mes para que le saliera lo más real posible. A Rachel podía engañarla, a ella no. Se conocían desde…siempre, y sabía que se alegraba de tenerlas ahí, puede que no tanto como Britt pero lo hacía.

No tuvieron tiempo de nada al llegar al pequeño apartamento que la pareja compartía en la ciudad, Britt insistió en ir a la playa a pesar de la hora que era y lo cansadas que estaban pero ¿Quién podía negarse a los deseos de la rubia más alta? Al parecer ellas no.

El agua estaba fría como cada noche, aunque eso no impidió a una de las parejas meterse en el agua. Quinn y Rachel prefirieron seguir en la arena.

¨ Nunca hubiera imagina a Santana en una relación con la misma persona durante tantos años¨ Rachel habló en mitad del silencio que les había invadido. Solo interrumpido por algunas risas provenientes del agua donde la pareja jugaba.

¨ Cosas más extrañas se han visto¨ Quinn murmuró inconscientemente con una sonrisa al pensar en ellas mismas.

¨ Tienes razón, nadie hubiera apostado por nosotras y aquí estamos¨ Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Quinn la beso inmediatamente. Era algo casi instintivo cuando Rachel se acercaba ella.

De vuelta en el apartamento, Britt arrastró a Rachel con ella para decorar la casa. Habían estado esperándolas para hacerlo porque era algo que Britt y Quinn compartían, su amor por la Navidad, en cambio la rubia optó por Rachel para hacerlo. A la ex jefa de animadoras no le importó y Santana parecía feliz por su chica y porque no la obligara a ayudar por una vez en cuatro años.

¨ Es una sonrisa lo que ven mis ojos¨ Quinn se sentó junto a Santana aprovechando la situación para molestarla un poco.

¨ ¡Cállate, Fabray! Yo no me burlo de ti cuando babeas mirando a la enana¨

¨ Si lo haces¨ Le acusó divertida.

¨ Lo que sea¨ Dijo con desdén. ¨ ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¨ Preguntó seria. Santana estaba al tanto de los problemas que tuvieron durante algunos meses, antes y después de la navidad del año anterior, por el asunto del bebe y más tarde la distancia.

¨Muy bien¨ Sonrió. ¨ Desde que me mudé todo va bien. Supongo que es lo que necesitábamos¨

¨ ¿Sigue con lo del bebe?¨ Preguntó echando un vistazo a las dos chicas junto al árbol, y sonrió al ver a su novia envuelta en adornos navideños.

¨ No lo ha vuelto a mencionar desde navidad del año pasado pero… el asunto sigue ahí¨ Fue su turno para mirar a su novia y sonreír. ¨ Lo veo en su mirada cada vez que pasamos delante de una tienda con artículos para bebé o nos cruzamos con niños¨

¨ ¿Y tú?¨

¨ Puede que haya reconsiderado algunas cosas¨

¨ ¡Vas a hacerlo!¨ Afirmó tan alto que llamó la atención de las otras dos chicas.

¨ ¿Qué vas a hacer Quinn?¨ Britt se adelantó a Rachel, quien interrogó con la mirada a su chica. Por suerte Santana estaba ahí para salvarla. Más o menos.

¨ Quinn va a cocinar la comida de Navidad ¿Verdad Q? ¨

¨Claro¨ Asintió queriendo acabar con la vida de su amiga. Su respuesta alegró a Britt, que distrajo a Rachel contándole lo mucho que extrañaba la cocina de la rubia porque ni ella ni Santana eran muy buenas en eso.

¨ ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres?¨

¨ No veo porque no. Llevamos juntas 4 años, estamos por fin en la misma ciudad, tenemos trabajo…¨

¨Ya, ya… todo eso lo sé pero ¿quieres hacerlo? ¿Quieres tener un bebe?¨ Santana bajo la voz para evitar que las escucharan. ¨ Y no hablo de que el momento es el adecuado, no hay momentos, quieres o no quieres¨ Fue terminante. Quinn miró a Rachel imaginando como sería tener un hijo o hija juntas y la respuesta llegó sola. Su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido, un leve cosquilleo se instaló en su interior y una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

¨ Pues cuidado no mates a la enana de un infarto cuando se lo digas ¨ Quinn no pudo contestar a eso porque de repente Santana se vio arrastrada por su novia junto al árbol, donde la obligó a colocar la estrella y posar con un ridículo gorro que hizo las delicias de Quinn y Rachel por razones completamente a las que tenía Britt. Con aquella foto tendrían para reírse de la morena por mucho tiempo.

Era de madrugada cuando la pareja por fin tuvo un momento a solas. Ellas se besaron, ellas hablaron, y sobre todo ellas se rieron de Santana y como su actitud cambiaba cuando Britt estaba a su lado. Ellas también pudieron compartir la calma y el silencio de la noche.

¨ Sé que prometí esperar a la mañana de Navidad este año pero… ¨

¨ Todos los años lo prometes y nunca cumples¨ Sonrió Rachel por la ansiedad de su chica.

¨ Bueno, técnicamente solo faltan unas horas para que amanezca¨

¨ Cómo vamos a explicárselo a Britt cuando vea que mi regalo no está bajo el árbol¨

¨ En realidad tengo dos regalos, puedo darte uno ahora y el otro dejarlo bajo el árbol¨

¨ Por algo te quiero¨ Murmuró Rachel antes de besarla. Luego cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos.

Quinn, nerviosa, abandonó la cama para buscar en su maleta uno de los regalos y volvió aún más nerviosa dejando la pequeña caja envuelta en las manos de su chica. La diva no espero un segundo para rasgar el papel y descubrir una cajita rojo con un lazo dorado y una tarjeta.

¨ Cuando estés preparada. Estaré preparada¨ Pudo leer la morena. Y aunque una idea paso por su cabeza por el tamaño de la caja, no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Aun así miró a Quinn con los ojos completamente abiertos esperando una explicación.

¨ Ábrelo de una vez¨ Quinn casi suplicó con los nervios a flor de piel. Rachel siguió sus órdenes y no hicieron falta más palabras. Se abalanzó sobre la rubia besándola sin importarle las lágrimas de felicidad que caían por sus mejillas mientras una pequeña chupeta de bebé descansaba sobre el colchón de aquella cama.

* * *

_Parece que habrá un bebe en camino pronto xD _

_Gracias por leer y comentar, en cuanta a la sugerencia de escribir sobre año nuevo, no es una mala idea teniendo en cuenta que es lo mas próximo (solo unos días jeje) pero no es algo que entrara en mis planes cuando pensé en escribir esto, y como esta casi completada la historia... pero bueno, quien sabe y lo mismo me animo a escribir algo aparte jeje _

_Saludos. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier referencia/personaje de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La pareja optó por no salir de Nueva York en su quinta Navidad como una pequeña familia, aunque ya no disfrutaban tanto del ajetreo por las calles esos días, ni de los miles de turistas abarrotando las principales avenidas, tenían un gran motivo para no ir a Lima, Los Ángeles o cualquier otra parte del mundo. El mismo motivo que hacía de esa navidad la mejor de todas hasta el momento. Lo que las mantenía despiertas por las noches y agotadas durante el día, pero también su razón de vivir, sonreír y amarse más que nunca. Y porque no, quien despertaba los celos más sanos que jamás podrá sentir Rachel.

¨ Quinn ¿puedes salir de una vez? ¨ Preguntó la morena asomándose al pequeño cuarto en el que su chica se pasaba horas sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. ¨ Por favor¨ Añadió ladeando la cabeza cuando ella le miró.

¨ Solo un minuto más¨ Quinn suplicó imitándola en sus gestos y Rachel negó con la cabeza acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda.

¨ Mis padres llevan diez minutos esperando, y Santana y Britt acaban de llegar¨

Quinn besó su mejilla agradeciéndole la información aunque poco le importó. ¨ Es igual a ti incluso cuando duerme¨ Sonrió mirando hacia abajo una vez más. ¨ Es perfecta¨

¨ Lo sé, cariñó¨ Susurró Rachel contra su hombro. ¨ Pero es hora de ser solo tú y yo por un rato ¿sí? Y mantener una conversación adulta con otros adultos¨ Insistió colocándose entre ella y el objeto de toda su atención.

Quinn sonrió asintiendo mientras miraba por encima del hombro de su chica. ¨ Enseguida voy¨

¨ No. ¡Ahora! ¨ Fue firme la diva. La entendía, de verdad que sí. Podía comprender que su novia se pasara horas mirando a su pequeña cuando estaban a solas, pero esa noche tenían la oportunidad, si su bebe no decidía despertarse, de pasar tiempo con su familia y sobre todo de darse un poco de atención mutua. Algo que le hacía falta.

No podía quejarse, no quería. Quinn había sido perfecta durante el embarazo, el parto, su estancia en el hospital y los últimos diez días desde que la pequeña Amanda Berry-Fabray estaba en casa, incluso se despertaba durante la noche cada vez que ella lo hacía para alimentar a su bebe, pero Rachel no habría protestado por un poco más de atención. Sobre todo en noches como aquella, noches en las que la más pequeña de la familia parecía entender que debía darles un respiro y dormía desde muy pronto.

¨ Quinn, te juro que si no sales ahora mismo ahí fuera y dejas dormir a la niña…¨

Rachel pensó que una amenaza serviría de algo, y lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa divertida de novia. Aunque unos segundos después se vio casi atropellada por la rubia al estrellar sus labios en un lento y lánguido beso que la dejó sin habla.

¨ ¿Decías?¨

¨ Yo…eh…¨

¨ Me encanta que te pongas celosa cariño, pero es un bebe. Nuestro bebe¨ Quinn sonrió al nombrar a su pequeña. ¨ ¿No puedo mirarla?¨ Preguntó besando su mejilla. Después se colocó detrás de la morena y abrazándola le hizo mirar a la niña. Ambas suspiraron en silencio.

¨ ¿Qué piensas?¨

¨ Cada vez que la miró pienso en ti, en mí… en todo lo que hemos recorrido hasta llegar aquí, a ella. Que os quiero más que a nada y… que ojala nunca crezca¨ Rachel frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

¨ ¿Por qué?¨

¨ No quiero que le hagan daño y no siempre vamos a estar alrededor para protegerla¨

¨ Quinn¨

¨ Tenemos que salir, nos están esperando¨ Quinn quiso alejarse y escapar de ahí cuanto antes pero Rachel fue rápida y tomándola de la mano se alejaron un poco de su hija.

¨ Le van a hacer daño¨ Rachel fue realista, eso no significaba que le asustara menos la idea pero era algo inconcebible que su pequeña no sufriera en algún momento de su vida. Un amor no correspondido, una decepción por sus amigos o la falta de ellos, la crueldad de los otros niños... eran cosas que tendrían que enfrentar. Juntas. Como una familia. ¨ Y nosotras siempre vamos a estar aquí para apoyarla y ayudarla a seguir adelante, o para dejarla llorar hasta que encuentre el valor de enfrentarse a sus miedos. Siempre nos va a tener a su lado y eso es lo que podemos ofrecerle, no sería justo aislarla del mundo para que no sufra ¿no crees?¨ Quinn asintió. ¨ Además, estoy segura de que si alguien rompe su corazón, tú vas a romperle algo más a quien sea¨

¨Le matare¨ Aseguró la rubia. Y por su mirada, Rachel supo que no mentía.

¨ Yo te ayudare a deshacerte del cuerpo¨ Bromeó para relajar la tensión. ¨ Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes ser mi chica y salir ahí conmigo hasta que tu hija decida robarme tu atención? ¨

Quinn asintió con media sonrisa, dejándose besar una vez más hasta que ¨ Hey! ¿Por qué es MI hija cuando no te gusta lo que hace? ¨ Quinn frunció el ceño y Rachel la besó de nuevo. ¨ O cuando toca baño¨ Otro beso y una sonrisa más de la rubia. ¨ O cuando…¨ Rachel la beso por última vez, alargando éste todo lo posible hasta necesitar aire para respirar.

¨ Porque solo es Mi niña cuando todo el mundo dice lo mona que es y lo mucho que se parece a mí¨ Sonrió orgullosa. ¨ Para todo lo malo es tuya y eso incluye el baño¨ Señaló la diva. Ese momento de su vida se había convertido en una auténtica odisea con una pequeña de apenas dos semanas llorando todo el tiempo. Definitivamente también tenía los pulmones de su mama.

Quinn negó con la cabeza dándola por un caso perdido. ¨ Salgamos antes de que Santana venga dando gritos y la despierte¨ Dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Rachel la retuvo un poco más para poder besarla sin la atención de ojos curiosos o los comentarios de Santana. Quería la atención de su chica para ella sola y Quinn parecía dispuesta a dársela algunos minutos.

Habrían sido horas para Rachel si en el salón no hubieran estado sus padres y sus amigas esperándolas para cenar.

Ese año iba a ser el primero en el que los regalos iban a tener que esperar a la mañana de navidad para ser desenvueltos, aunque su hija apenas fuese consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor aun.

* * *

_Ya tienen un bebe! y es niña! xD _

_Si tengo tiempo subiré el siguiente esta misma noche, sino mañana sin falta ._  
_Saludos y gracias por leer. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier personaje/referencia a Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La pequeña Amanda ya tenía un año y tras su primera fiesta de cumpleaños y un montón de regalos, sus mamas ansiaban que llegara la navidad sin imaginar que esa iba a ser la peor de sus vidas con diferencia.

Todo empezó tres días antes de la fecha señalada, con el llanto inconsolable de la pequeña y una tos profunda que les preocupó. Trataron cada cosa que se les ocurrió para calmar a su bebe, Rachel le cantó como solía hacer las noches de tormenta, Quinn bailó suavemente con ella en brazos para que se durmiera como le había malacostumbrado, le pusieron música, le leyeron… y nada. Nada funcionó. Pero fue la inusual alta temperatura de la niña lo que les alarmó y les hizo correr al hospital más cercano de casa. Su pequeña pero acogedora casa en un barrio residencial de Queens había sustituido el apartamento en Brooklyn, buscando más tranquilidad. La misma que les robaron nada más llegar al hospital.

Su pequeña fue casi arrebatada de los brazos de Quinn por los médicos al llegar y se les rompió el corazón al ver como se la llevaban mientras otro medicó intentó calmarlas y explicarles la situación. Les hicieron contestar cientos de preguntas, o puede que solo unas pocas pero a ellas les parecieron demasiadas, sobre el estado de su niña los últimos días ¿Estaba decaída? ¿Sin ganas de comer? ¿Quejosa? ¿Respiraba con normalidad? Rachel contestó como puedo a cada una de las cuestiones mientras Quinn no dejó de mirar la puerta por la que se llevaron a Amanda.

Esa misma noche volvieron a casa con un diagnóstico. Neumonía. Y una clara lista de instrucciones a seguir para que su bebe se recuperase. Ninguna durmió esa noche. Pero respiraron con tranquilidad cuando al día siguiente todo parecía bajo control.

Fue al llegar la noche de nuevo cuando el terror regresó. La pequeña respiraba con dificultad, tenía vómitos y la fiebre persistía. Quinn fue quién tuvo que ser fuerte esa noche. Quién abrazara a Rachel en mitad del pasillo de un hospital. Quién susurró palabras tranquilizadoras a su chica y a su bebe cuando les permitieron entrar en la sala donde estaba. Amanda lloraba sin parar abriendo los brazos hacia su madre y la morena no tardó en levantarla en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza. Quinn las abrazó a ambas.

¨ Ya está mi amor, estamos aquí¨ Quinn susurraba sin parar acariciando la espalda de su bebe. ¨ Shh… todo va a ir bien¨ Decía, más para tranquilizar a su chica que a la pequeña.

¨ Quiero llevarla a casa, Quinn¨ Habló Rachel con voz desgarradora. La rubia buscó al médico al fondo de la sala y por su mirada supo que eso no iba a ser posible.

¨ Voy a hablar con el médico. Quédate con ella¨ Le pidió aunque no era algo necesario. Rachel no parecía ir a separarse de su hija en mucho tiempo.

Ya no era solo la neumonía, una pequeña crisis asmática y valores anormales en el análisis de su sangre la acompañaban. Rachel se vino abajo al recibir la noticia, por suerte Quinn estuvo ahí para sostenerla. Siempre iba a estar.

Pasaron la noche allí.

Odiaban esos días. Odiaban esa navidad.

Rachel durmió en la cama abrazada a la pequeña Amanda, Quinn estuvo toda la noche a su lado, en una incómoda silla sosteniendo una de sus manos. Son los padres de la morena quienes las despiertan la mañana de Navidad. Ella vuelve a llorar en los brazos de los hombres mientras Quinn entretenía a su niña para que no se asustara.

El llanto de la diva se apagó cuando escuchó a Amanda llamarla.

¨ Mami¨ Su voz parecía casi la misma de siempre. ¨ Mami¨ Repitió hasta que la morena se acercó.

¨ Estoy aquí, cariño¨ Rachel le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. ¨ ¿Qué es?¨

¨ Mama¨ Dijo entonces mirando a Quinn. Rachel siguió la mirada de su pequeña para encontrarse con el rostro cansado de su chica a pesar de la sonrisa de ésta. Supuso que Quinn se había pasado casi toda la noche despierta, velando por ellas.

¨ Mama está bien, mi amor¨ Quinn habló haciéndole cosquillas a la niña.

¨ ¡Mami! ¨ Pidió ayuda haciendo reír a Rachel. Solo Quinn y su pequeña podían hacerla reír en un día así.

¨ Todo va a ir bien, pequeña¨ Le aseguró Rachel a su hija y después miró a su novia. Su mujer. Porque con o sin documentos, Quinn ya era su mujer, su familia. ¨ Mami te quiere y quiere mucho a tu mama¨ La niña sonrió una vez más acostándose en la cama. Quinn sonrió vocalizando un ´te quiero´ inaudible para todos pero que Rachel fue capaz de leer en sus labios, y que al mismo tiempo le provocaba sonreír. Todo iba a estar bien siempre que estuvieran juntas, estaba segura.

* * *

_Lo dicho, aquí esta el capitulo numero seis...su sexto año juntas!  
__Y tocaba un capitulo no tan bueno... aunque corto._

_Gracias por leer y comentar. _  
_Mañana próxima actualización. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Rachel, Quinn y cualquier personaje/referencia a Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Quinn se negó a salir de casa la navidad de aquel año. Su séptimo años juntas ¿Quién se lo iba a decir a ellas cuando apenas comenzaban a sentir algo más que amistad por la otra? Rachel desde luego no había imaginado que llegarían tan lejos y si llega a saber lo que le esperaba aquella séptima navidad, igual... para que mentir, habría seguido con la rubia de cualquier modo.

Quinn se encargó de decorar la casa, con la pequeña ayuda de su niña, como si del mismísimo polo norte se tratara y Santa y sus ayudantes vivieran allí. Un árbol gigante en el salón, luces en todas y cada una de las habitaciones y por el exterior de la casa, un muñeco de nieve que ella misma había hecho en el jardín y que su pequeña pudiera ver desde la ventana de su cuarto, calcetines con sus nombres en la chimenea, figuritas de renos y santas iluminados, y así hasta cientos de adornos navideños, incluso muérdago por todas partes para poder besar a Rachel cada vez que se cruzaran y que a ésta se le pasara el pequeño enfado que tenía por la locura de su chica.

Rachel lo entendía, comprendía que Quinn quisiera proteger a Amanda después de la última navidad, pero también quería que su hija viera el desfile del día de acción de gracias, a Santa por las calles agitando una de sus campanas y gritando su famoso ´ Oh, oh, oh´, el encendido del gigantesco Árbol del Rockefeller Center, la pista de hielo…quería que Amanda viviera aquellos días como cualquier otro niño, no encerrada en casa aunque sus adornos pudieran hacerle competencia a la decoración navideña de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad. Y por todos los medios trato que así fuera.

Apagó la alarma del despertador antes de que sonara para no despertar a Quinn y salió con mucho cuidado de la habitación para poder ducharse y vestirse lejos de allí, de hecho la noche anterior había dejado sus cosas en la habitación de juegos de Amanda para que Quinn no la descubriese. Cuando estuvo lista fue el momento de preparar a su pequeña, tarea nada fácil. Por algún motivo que desconocía, su hija solo se mantenía en calma mientras la vestían cuando era Quinn quien lo hacía, con ella misma, con sus padres o cualquier otra persona, Amanda era un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

La diva suspiró antes de tomar a su hija en brazos. ¨ Por favor, por favor… que no llore¨ Suplicó en voz baja antes de llamarla. ¨ Amanda, cariño, despierta¨ Rachel susurró muy bajo. ¨ Mi amor, despierta¨ Insistió haciendo que su hija abriera los ojos. La pequeña la miró y acurrucándose más contra ella volvió a cerrar sus pequeños ojos. Rachel miró al techo negando con la cabeza, definitivamente Amanda no era muy madrugadora, no se parecía a ella en eso y era algo que estaba segura había adoptado de Quinn. ¨ Preciosa es hora de despertar si quieres salir de paseo sin que mama nos lo prohíba¨

¨ Mamá¨ Murmuró la pequeña como si el solo mencionar a la rubia hubiera activado algo en ella. ¨ ¿Dónde está mamá?¨ Preguntó, o eso creyó entender Rachel. Todavía era un poco complicado entender a su hija de dos años, aunque Quinn parecía entenderla a la perfección, y ella hacía tiempo que se había rendido a encontrar explicación alguna a la extraña conexión entre sus dos chicas.

¨Mamá sigue durmiendo¨ Le explicó dejándola sobre la cama para intentar vestirla.

¨ Mamá¨ Amanda repitió por tercera vez sonriendo y sin poner oposición alguna a que la morena la desvistiera. Por lo cual Rachel estaría eternamente agradecida, porque cuando Amanda no quería, era imposible obligarla y se la escuchaba llorar por toda la casa.

¨Si, cariño. Mama duerme porque está muy cansada, pero tú y yo vamos a ir a ver a Santa y comprar muchos regalos para darle una sorpresa ¿vale?¨

Amanda asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó a hacer palmas y dar saltos en la cama.

¨Amanda… shhh… ¨ Rachel le indicó que guardara silencio colocando el dedo índice en sus labios. La pequeña la imitó haciendo el mismo sonido y mismo gesto. ¨ Si mama se despierta… ¨

¨Si mama se despierta ¿Qué? ¨ Rachel dio un salto haciendo reír a su hija, quien también saltó en la cama aplaudiendo y gritando.

¨ ¡Mamá! ¨

¨ ¡Quinn! Me has asustado ¨ Confesó la morena con una mano en el pecho y la otra sosteniendo a su pequeña para que dejara de saltar.

¨ Amanda, para¨ Ordenó siendo obedecida inmediatamente. Después se acercó a ellas. ¨ ¿Por qué esta mi princesa despierta tan pronto y tan guapa? ¨ Preguntó haciéndola reír.

¨ Mami, paseo¨ Señaló a su madre delatándola. Rachel quiso parecer culpable, de verdad que sí, pero Quinn se veía tan adorable en su pijama de renos igual al de su hija y toda despeinada que no pudo concentrarse en fingir.

¨ Rachel¨

¨ ¿Quinn?¨

¨ ¿Qué dijimos?¨ Quinn la miró seria.

¨ Yo no dije nada, eres tú la que no quiere que la niña salga¨

¨ No es que no quiera¨ Le explicó por enésima vez. No era un capricho, tenía motivos suficientes.

¨ Amanda, cariño ¿quieres ir a jugar con tus juguetes?¨ La pequeña sonrió moviéndose para que Quinn la dejase en el suelo y poder correr al final del pasillo para jugar. La rubia cedió a regañadientes. ¨ Quinn¨

¨ ¿Qué?¨

¨ La niña está bien, ya escuchaste a su pediatra la semana pasada¨ Rachel la llevó hasta la cama de su hija y la obligó a sentarse. ¨ Sus pulmones están bien y no ha tenido una crisis asmáticas desde hace meses, y de todas formas los niños se ponen enfermos constantemente, salgan o no de casa¨

¨Lo sé¨ Quinn admitió una verdad que ya sabía. ¨ Y no necesito que me digas lo irracional que es querer protegerla de todo, también lo sé. Pero…¨

¨ Pero ¿Qué?¨ Animó a su chica a seguir hablando.

¨ Rach¨ Suspiró cerrando los ojos al contacto de la mano de la morena con su mejilla. ¨ Cuando estuvimos en el hospital… no hubo ni una sola noche en la que no me quedara despierta vigilándola, y verla conectada a un montón de cables fue…¨

¨ ¿Aterrador?¨ Probó Rachel sabiendo que ella nunca lo diría. En cambió asintió de acuerdo con ese término. ¨ Lo sé, Quinn. Estuve allí contigo ¿recuerdas?¨

¨ ¿Y si vuelve a pasarle Rachel? Hace frio fuera y es tan pequeña¨ No era la primera vez que se planteaba esa posibilidad, de hecho durante meses tuvo pesadillas en las que su pequeña volvía al hospital, y eso le asustaba más que nada. Puede que fuese dramático, pero después de tantos años junto a la persona más dramática del planeta, algo tenía que haber aprendido.

¨ No podemos evitar que vuelva a ponerse enferma Quinn, va a estarlo muchas veces a lo largo de los años¨ Quinn la miró directamente con una mirada que decía que deberían poder evitarlo. ¨ Me encantaría poder evitarlo tanto como a ti, pero como no podemos, deberíamos aprovechar cuando está bien para salir a pasear, llevarla al parque, de compras, a ver el desfile…¨

¨ ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Ir al desfile sin que yo me enterara?¨ Preguntó con media sonrisa.

¨ Algo así. Pensaba dejarte una nota¨ Confesó haciéndola reír.

¨ Te habría descubierto en cuanto hubieses intentado quitarle el pijama a Amanda¨

¨ ¡Eso es mentira! ¨ Gritó ofendida. ¨ La he vestido y no…¨

¨ Por qué yo estaba todo el rato detrás de ti¨ Quinn reveló su secreto. Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida y trató de protestar pero nada salió de su boca.

La rubia la besó colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas acariciándola y ella suspiró olvidándose de su pequeño debate interno en el que estaba ofendida por la sugerencia de su novia de no ser capaz de vestir a su pequeña. Quinn también suspiró al separarse.

¨ Supongo que debería vestirme si vamos a salir¨ Dijo abatida provocando una sonrisa en Rachel. Por una vez uno de sus planes salían bien, aunque no exactamente como lo había planeado, pero si mucho mejor.

Las semanas siguientes fue Rachel quien las obligó a quedarse en casa, aunque más que ella, fue la gripe que le acompañó durante toda la navidad. Y a pesar de las advertencias y los ´te lo dije´ de Quinn, fue una de las mejores navidades de la morena, porque un año más tenia a sus chicas a su lado cuidándola. Además, ese año, Santa le dejó el mejor regalo de su vida, después de su pequeña por supuesto.

* * *

_Hoy me voy a permitir el lujo de ´dedicar´ este capitulo a una personita que seguro ahora necesita mucho apoyo... ya lo sabes, pero cuando leas esto quiero que recuerdes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea, mucho animo peque! _

_Séptima Navidad! Ya quedan pocas... _  
_Gracias por leer y comentar! _

Saludos. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier personaje de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Un año más y ese fue especial por muchos motivos. Uno, era su primera Navidad como un matrimonio. Si, Santa le había dejado bajo el árbol el año anterior un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en él y una sincera e inolvidable carta en la que Quinn le hablaba desde el corazón. No les llevo mucho organizar la boda, quisieron algo íntimo, solo con su familia y sus amigos más cercanos allí, así que solo 3 meses después estaban casadas y más felices que nunca. Por supuesto estaba la visita de sus padres y finalmente la sorpresa de Britt y Santana junto al pequeño Thomas de solo tres meses de vida. Y lo más importante, su pequeña Amanda estaba sana e iba a ser toda una estrella igualita a su mamá. Rachel ya podía verse en el escenario junto a su hija después de que la niña superara con éxito su primera función navideña escolar, y enseñaba orgullosa el video y fotos que Quinn había tomado porque ella era un mar de nervios incapaz de sostener la cámara.

¨ ¡Berry! ¨ Santana gritó. ¨Apaga eso de una vez y ven a por tu hija ¨ Le ordenó haciendo que todos la miraran. Los padres de Rachel, ella, Quinn y Britt no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver a la latina con la pequeña Amanda sentada en sus piernas tratando de pintarle la cara con los rotuladores que esa mañana le había dejado Santa junto a muchos regalos más. ¨ ¡Q!¨ Probó suerte con la otra mujer viendo que la diva la ignoraba. Quinn se apiadó de ella.

¨ Amanda ¿quieres jugar con Thomas?¨ Santana la miró horrorizada de solo pensar en la pequeña Amanda jugando con su bebe. Quería a esa niña y haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero era un torbellino y tenía peores ideas que Quinn cuando eran adolescentes. Le daba miedo pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer con unos años más.

¨ ¡No! ¨ Negó cruzándose de brazos. ¨ Thomas tonto¨

¨ ¡Amanda! ¨ Rachel reprendió a su hija. La niña rápidamente bajo la mirada y dejando en paz a Santana se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más. ¨Lo siento, no sé qué le pasa¨ Se disculpó la morena.

¨Son cosas de críos¨ Santana se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

¨ Amanda cree que Quinn quiere más a Thomas¨ Britt ofreció una explicación simple.

¨ Eso no puedo ser ¨ Quinn negó inmediatamente.

¨ Bueno, no lo has soltado desde que se despertó ¨ Apuntó la latina y ella miró rápidamente a su esposa para que le desmintiera eso. No lo hizo.

¨A mí no me mires, tu eres la celosa aquí. Eso lo ha sacado de ti¨ Rachel le acusó directamente con una sonrisa burlona.

¨ Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella¨ Quinn suspiró pasándole el niño a Britt. ¨ Te queda muy bien el rosa, Santana¨ Se burló de su amiga al pasar a su lado.

¨ ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¨ Preguntó mirándose en un espejo cercano para descubrir un par de líneas rosas en su frente. Iba a matar a esa niña.

Quinn llamó a la puerta cerrada con el nombre de Amanda, escrito en purpura en lo más alto, y esperó, estaban intentado enseñar a su hija que debía llamar antes de entrar y para ello, ellas debían hacerlo también, aunque fuese la habitación de una niña de tres años.

¨ Amanda, soy mama ¿puedo entrar? ¨

Lo intentó una vez más recibiendo un gruñido o algo parecido y que decidió interpretar como un sí. La niña se negó a mirar a su madre y siguió jugando con los bloques de construir que tenía esparcidos por toda su habitación. Quinn se sentó junto a ella pasándole los más alejados.

¨ ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que el día que naciste fue el mejor día de mi vida?¨ La pequeña asintió sin mirarla. ¨ ¿Y qué me pase toda la noche despierta junto a tu cuna por si te despertabas y me necesitabas?¨ Amanda volvió a asentir. ¨ ¿Quieres saber otro secreto?¨ Aquello atrajo la atención de la niña. Le encantaban los secretos que solo ella y su mamá compartían, aunque a veces se le escapaba alguno y se lo terminaba contando a su mami. Como aquella vez que jugando en el salón con mamá rompieron un feo jarrón que a su mami le gustaba mucho y cuando ella le preguntó le echo las culpas a la primera sin pestañear. ¨ Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo entero¨ Quien abrió los brazos para que a su hija le quedara claro lo mucho que la quería.

¨ ¿Más que a Thomas?¨

¨ Mucho más¨

¨ ¿Más que a mami?¨ Le preguntó dudosa. Ella siempre estaba dándole besos a su mami y eso es que debía quererla mucho ¿no?

¨ Eres mi pequeña princesa ¿Tu qué crees?¨ Sonrió al ver sonreír a la niña. ¨ Pero no se lo digas ¿Vale? Es nuestro secreto¨

¨Vale¨

¨ ¿Me das un abrazo ahora? ¨ Pidió poniendo cara triste para dar pena a su hija y ésta se lanzó a sus brazos.

¨ Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¨ Rachel interrumpió sonriendo al ver que fuera lo fuera estaba todo bien.

¨ Mamá me quiere más que a ti y a Thomas¨ Dijo tapándose la boca inmediatamente. Se le había olvidado que era un secreto.

¨ Que suerte porque yo también te quiero más que a mama y a Thomas¨ Rachel se sentó junto a Quinn golpeando sus hombros suavemente. ¨ Lo siento, estas en segundo lugar¨ Murmuró en su oído haciéndola reír.

¨Hija¨ Hiram apareció en la habitación y sonrió al ver la escena.

¨ ¿Qué ocurre?¨ Rachel dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su hija para escuchar a su padre.

¨ En la puerta hay un señor muy raro preguntando por ti¨ Le informó el hombre desapareciendo enseguida.

¨ ¿Esperas a alguien?¨ Rachel preguntó rápidamente a su mujer. Quinn negó camuflando una sonrisa jugando con su hija.

¨ Es navidad ¿Quién puede ser? ¨ Se preguntó.

¨ Si sigues ahí no lo vas a averiguar nunca¨

¨ ¿Vienes?¨

¨ Qué dices Amanda ¿Vamos con mami? ¨ La pequeña asintió sin pensarlo y Rachel sonrió tomándola en sus brazos. ¨ Os sigo¨ Dijo Quinn solo unos pasos por detrás.

¨ ¡Abuelo! ¡Es Santa! ¨ Gritó Amanda al encontrarse con un hombre vestido de rojo y barba blanca en la puerta de su casa.

¨ ¿Rachel Berry? ¨ Preguntó el hombre con voz profunda. La morena dio un paso más cerca asintiendo. No entendía que hacia un hombre disfrazado en su casa y preguntando con ella. ¨ Ho, Ho, Ho ¡Feliz Navidad! ¨ Canturreó el extraño haciendo las delicias de la pequeña Amanda. Después dejó un paquete frente a la puerta y se marchó.

¨ Quinn ¿Qué es esto? ¨

¨ ¿Cómo voy a saberlo cariño? Lo ha traído Santa¨ Quinn hizo un gesto de sorpresa algo cómico que provoco de todo menos risa en Rachel. Quería saltar encima suyo y besarla como nunca pero iba a ser algo incómodo teniendo en cuenta quienes eras sus espectadores.

¨ ¡Ábrelo mami! ¨ Quinn asintió a Rachel asegurándole que debía hacerlo. De hecho cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor.

Rachel abrió el paquete con la inestimable ayuda de su hija y las dos se miraron incrédulas. Frente a ellas y completamente acurrucado en una esquina, convertido en una pequeña y peluda bola blanca, estaba el cachorro más bonito que la morena había visto en su vida.

¨ Quinn ¨ Suspiró dejando salir el aire contenido.

¨ ¿Qué es? ¿Qué ha traído Santa?¨ Fingió no saber nada.

¨ ¡Un perrito mamá! ¡Santa nos ha traído un perrito! ¨ Amanda estaba extasiada con su nueva mascota. Y Rachel parecía embelesada con esa bolita de pelo, así que no le importaron las risas de Santana, ni sus burlas recordándole que jamás en la vida entraría un perro en su casa, o eso solía decir. Y técnicamente no lo había hecho.

¨ En realidad creo que es una perrita, cielo¨ Rachel por fin fue capaz de hablar. ¨ Según esta tarjeta¨ Dijo mostrándosela a su hija aunque la pequeña aun no sabía leer. ¨ Es una perrita de solo un mes y medio, y que aún no tiene dueño ni nombre¨ Leyó mirando a su mujer sin perder la sonrisa.

¨ ¿Se puede quedar, mami? Por favor ¨ Amanda junto sus manos bajo su barbilla en signo de súplica tal y como su mama le había enseñado para que Rachel se ablandara.

¨ No lo sé ¿Podemos? ¨ Consultó con Quinn.

¨ No se…¨ Quinn golpeó su mentón un par de veces fingiendo pensarlo.

¨ Por favor¨ Insistió la pequeña.

¨ Esta bien¨ Dijo resignada. ¨ ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar un regalo de Santa? ¨ Se preguntó recibiendo a sus dos chicas en sus brazos y tratando por todos los medios que no la tiraran al suelo. Santana no necesitaba más motivos para burlarse de ella esa navidad, y ser derribada por dos diminutas morenas daría para muchos comentarios.

Lo que Quinn ignoraba, era que su amiga tenía su propia batalla que librar contra las suplicas de su novia por tener un perrito igual al que Santa acababa de dejar a sus amigas.

* * *

_La familia se agranda aunque igual no del modo en que podíais haber imaginado jeje_  
_Gracias por leer xD Ya solo queda un capitulo mas que publicare mas tarde si no pasa nada extraño. _

_Feliz noche y que empecéis bien el año!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Quinn, Rachel y cualquier personaje de Glee no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y ellas deberían haber estado durmiendo. En lugar de eso, se encontraban discutiendo sobre si su pequeña hija de cuatro años dormía o no. Ese año Amanda estaba ansiosa por la llegada de santa y Rachel dudaba de que su hija estuviera durmiendo tal y como les había prometido que haría cuando la dejaron en su cama tapada hasta arriba. No es porque fuera su niña, pero la pequeña era muy inteligente y la diva está segura de que era capaz de fingir muy bien que dormía cuando en realidad no era así. Su don para la actuación solo hacía que mejorar con los años como había dejado patente siendo la estrella de la función escolar de esa navidad.

¨ ¿Está dormida?¨ Rachel se apresuró en preguntar nada más ver a su mujer regresar de la habitación de su hija.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró agotada. ¨ Si. Igual que lo estaba hace veinte minutos… y hace cuarenta ¡y hace una hora! ¨ Exclamó conteniendo las ganas de gritar. ¨ ¿Podemos llevar los regalos de una vez y dormir? Mañana nos va a despertar en cuanto amanezca¨

¨ ¿Qué hay de Bri? ¨ Consultó recordando a su perrita. No quería que al salir al salón la pequeña se pusiera a ladrar y despertara a Amanda.

¨ Está agotada. No sé cómo consigue seguir el ritmo de tu hija pero cuando se duerme no hay quien la despierte¨ Quinn sonrió recordando a su hija y su pequeña mascota jugando toda la mañana en el jardín.

¨ Vale. Vamos ¨ Dijo saltando de la cama totalmente emocionada. Le encantaba ver la cara de su niña la mañana de Navidad al encontrar todos los regalos bajo el árbol, aunque eso conllevara la difícil tarea de colocarlos durante la noche sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

¨ Recuerda que tienes que tomarte toda la leche y las galletas¨

¨ Esas galletas están asquerosas¨ Se quejó la diva antes de abandonar su habitación y convertirse en ´santa´.  
¨ No sé cómo os las podéis comer¨

¨ Están buenas y son las favoritas de Amanda¨

¨ Son las tuyas¨ Rachel la acusó directamente. ¨ Ella solo se las come porque a ti te gustan¨

Quinn decidió responder a las acusaciones de su mujer con un beso, y así callarla de una vez para poder salir al salón y hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Lo que no esperó era que Rachel le siguiera el juego y profundizara el beso sin esperar demasiado tiempo, conduciéndola hasta la cama donde ambas terminaron tumbadas.

¨ Estas muy guapa cuando te enfurruñas¨ Sonrió Quinn besando la punta de su nariz.

¨ Y tú te pones muy tonta cuando estas en una cama¨

¨ Solo si tu estas en ella¨ Murmuró mordiéndola en el cuello. Rachel gritó por la sorpresa y rápidamente Quinn le tapó la boca con su mano. ¨ ¿Crees que te habrá oído?¨ Le preguntó la rubia preocupada. No quería seguir esperando para dejar los regalos y dormir.

¨ Esperamos cinco minutos y los dejamos. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar¨ Resolvió la más joven de las dos acostándose a un lado.

Cinco minutos fueron diez, solo por si acaso, y entonces las dos mujeres abrieron con mucho cuidado la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse al escondite que ese año habían elegido. Uno en el que su hija nunca, jamás, los podría haber encontrado. El sótano. Desde hacía unos meses la niña le tenía un pánico horrible a la oscuridad, y si algo había ahí abajo era eso.

Subir los regalos del sótano al salón no fue fácil, no sin hacer ruido. Uno de los escalones de madera crujía cada vez que lo pisaban, recordándoles que debían haberlo arreglado meses atrás, pero eso llevaban diciendo casi un año y ahí seguía, crujiendo en cuanto algo de peso caía encima de el.

¨ Vía libre¨ Quinn susurró tras asegurarse de que ni su hija ni su mascota se habían despertado. ¨ Los dejamos rápido y nos vamos¨ Le recordó el plan. Rachel asintió.

Y con orgullo e idénticas sonrisas miraron su trabajo bien llevado acabo después de sortear algunas dificultades, como la repentina aparición de Bri justo cuando estaban dejando el último de los regalos. Después de obligar a su mascota a volver a su cama, las dos subieron a su propia habitación, pasando antes por la de su hija y asegurarse de que no se había movido de ahí.

¨ ¿Crees que le van a gustar sus regalos?¨ Dudó la rubia.

¨ Seguro. Es lo que puso en su carta a santa¨

¨ ¿Cómo lo sabes? No nos dejó verla¨ Dijo sorprendida y casi ofendida por igual. No entendía el empeño de su hija por mantener en secreto su carta a santa.

¨La verdad es que… la leí a escondidas¨ Confesó. ¨ Bueno, solo vi los recortes de juguetes que había pegado en ella y algunas palabras que no sé muy bien que querían decir¨ Explicó haciéndola reír.

¨Buenas noches, Rach¨

¨ Buenas noche¨

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que cuando los gritos y saltos en su cama se hicieron presentes, les costó reconocer lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los ladridos de Bri también acudieron para despertarlas, y a regañadientes y con los ojos a medio abrir acompañaron a su pequeña al salón.

¨ ¡Hay muchos regalos! ¨ Gritaba dando saltos de un lado a otros con las risas de sus madres de fondo. ¨ ¡Hay uno para ti, mami! ¨ Le informó señalando un paquete. ¨ ¡Y para mama! ¨ Señaló sin percatarse de la sonrisa que se dedicaban entre ellas. No sería normal que santa viniera casa solo para la niña, se preguntaría porque santa no les dejaba regalos a ellas y si es que no habían sido buenas ese año. Además, era emocionante abrir los regalos junto a su hija y llevarse una sorpresa, porque siempre estaba la condición de no saber que era el regalo.

Patines, una casa de muñecas, el nuevo coche complemento para una de sus muñecas, una cocinita… todo eso y más ocupaba el salón de su casa después de media hora bajo el árbol con sus pijamas navideños y el pelo revuelto cuando Quinn anunció la hora de desayunar.

¨ Nooo¨ Amanda protestó. ¨ Vamos a jugar¨ Le pidió a la rubia tirando de ella hacia la casita de muñecas que había recibido. ¨ Y así mamá puede abrir su regalo¨ Puso como excusa. Rachel se rio ante la resignación de su mujer y se dispuso a abrir su propio regalo. Quinn ya lo había hecho y santa le trajo justo lo que ella deseaba, una primera edición de uno de sus libros favoritos. Santa era muy listo.

¨ ¿Vas a abrirlo o no? ¨ La cuestionó Quinn sorprendiéndola al sentarse a su lado. Por lo visto su hija había preferido jugar con Bri antes que con ella. Solo esperaba que esa pequeña perrita no destrozara ninguno de los regalos de su hija o tendrían una guerra en casa.

Rachel lo hizo. Abrió el gran regalo encontrándose con un aparentemente antiguo libro de cuentos, solo que algo diferente. En letras de fantasía y como título se podía ´ Nuestra historia´ y al abrirlo Rachel se emocionó. Quinn había escrito cosas como que nunca creyó que llegaría a ser tan feliz, o que pudiera amar a alguien tanto como lo hacía con ella y su hija, y anécdotas vividas en sus inicios y a lo largo de los años, entre otras cosas. Y luego decenas de fotos de ellas, su familia, año tras año y todas y cada una de ellas con la fecha correspondiente, solo había algo común en todas esas fotos, eran de sus navidades juntas.

Eran ya nueve navidades como pareja, cuatro con Amanda en sus vidas y las segundas con la última integrante de su pequeña familia, Bri. Pero las dos deseaban los mismo cada navidad, y aquella no iba a ser diferente. Querían seguir compartiendo muchas más.

* * *

_Pues ya esta, aquí acaba este recorrido navideño! Gracias por leer, comentar la historia, seguirla o simplemente ponerla entre vuestras favoritas. Lo siguiente sera seguir actualizando mi otra historia que el descanso ya se esta haciendo largo jeje_

_Buen fin de año, y sobre todo ¡ Feliz 2014 ! _


End file.
